Secundomia
The Republic of Secundomia is a 6th world nation founded by Parker I and Spencer I. It was formed on December 16th 2009. It is currently led by Parker I and Spencer I, the country's co-presidents. Geography Main Article:Secundomian Geography States and Territories States Defunct States Territories The New Territories- Governor, Spencer I History Main Article: History of Secundomia Summary The Early Days The early days lasted from December 15th, 2009 to December 27th, 2009. The idea for Secundomia began when Parker I and Spencer I were reading about micronations, on December 13th, 2009, like the Conch Republic, Molossia, and the Aerican Empire, and were inspired. At first they planned on joining Aerica, but Spencer suggested that they create their own. And so they would. Spencer was the first to found a nation, the Republic of Skillz on December 14th, 2009. Spencer I was quickly made president, and it became at it's peak, 6 citizens large. However Parker I was not told of it's existence until the next day, shortly preceeding the founding of the Kingdom of Secundomia, which was founded on December 15th 2009, by Parker I. The Republic of Skillz collapsed on December 15th, 2009, and it's two remaining citizens merged with the Kingdom of Secundomia, to form the Republic of Secundomia, on December 16th 2009. Secundomia quickly gathered a population of 6. But the state of Halstopia left the nation on the December 18th, 2009 with all it's members. American lead was restored shortly after in Halstopia. Era of the Struggle for Power The Era of the Struggle for Power 'began on December 28th, 2009 and ended on February 1st, 2009. During this period, rivals Parker I and Luke struggled for power, and Secundomia was caught in the middle. As a result of this struggle, The Empire of Atlan seceded from Secundomia on December 28th, 2009. Secundomia fully recognized Atlan's independence, and attempted to open diplomatic relations with Atlan. Atlan later rejoined, however. 1st Elections ''Main Article: First Secundomian Elections Parker I and Luke I won the first elections of Secundomia. 2nd elections Main Article: January 2010 Secundomian elections Parker I and Spencer I won the 2nd Elections. This marked the end to the Era of the Struggle for Power. Era of Balance This period lasted from February 1st, 2009 to February 25th. It included peace between the newly elected leaders, and Secundomia went through many positive changes during this period. 3rd elections February 2010 Secundomian Elections The third elections were won by Spencer I. He took power on Feb. 28th, 2010. The Golden Days During the Golden Days, Secundomia regained Atlan, and 2 other states were formed. The golden days lasted from February 25th-March 4th, 2010. Atlan rejoined on February 25th, 2010. Also on February 25th, Nate I announced the formation of Lower Secundomia. The next day, on February 26th, Luke announced the formation of Merenneitoja, Thus leaving Luke's Territory. Luke's Territory then became the New Territory, governed by Spencer I. On February 26th, Parker I and Spencer I approved the first official flag. It was designed by Nate I, governor of Lower Secundomia. Declining Times The declining times were marked by inactivity and two members leaving. It lasted between March 4th, 2010 and March 14th, 2010 Spencerian Era This is the current era in Secundomian History. One of the members who seceeded during the Declining Times rejoined during this time, and Spencer I appointed the first ever Secundomian Presidential Cabinet and signed a law creating the Secundomian Congress during this era. And later, Atlan was redefined as a seperate nation. Operation Annex Secundomia annexed Pine county, Long county, Snow Hill County, and Backwoods county into their territory during Operation Annex. Timeline *Skillz founded *Kingdom of Secundomia founded *Skillz and Secundomia merge *Republic founded *Population boom *Middle Secundomia founded *Atlan founded *Halstopia founded *Leospecsia founded *Halstopia seceeds *First elections begin *Atlan seceeds *Parker I and Luke I become co-presidents *Constitution Crisis *2nd population boom *2nd elections begin *Parker I and Spencer I become co-president *3rd population boom *Constitution changed *4th elections *Lower Secundomia formed *Atlan rejoins *Merenneitoja formed *New Territory formed *Flag approved *Spencer I becomes president *Secession of 2 members *Rejoining of 1 member *Secundomian Presidential Cabinet formed *Congress law signed *Atlan Redifined *Operation Annex *5th population boom *Lower Secundomia expanded *March elections *Parker I becomes president *Forming of Secundomian News *Rocket Plan unveiled *Formal Appointment of Cabinet *Cabinet Crisis *Trial of Ibrahim I *Dissolution of Leospecsia Politics Political Parties *Secundomian Conservative Party *Secundomian Liberal Party Government Main Article:Secundomian Government Current Leader Parker I is the current president. Cabinet Congress The Secundomian Congress is Tricameral. There is the Citizen's Council, The House of the Governors, and the Cabinet. After a law, --which can be proposed by any Secundomian citizen-- passes through these three houses, the President holds delaying veto. The Citizen's Council House of Governors The House of Governors includes all of the current governors of the Secundomian States. The house of governors includes Parker I, Seth I, Nate I, and Luke of Secundomia. The Cabinet The cabinet is appointed by the President. It's members can be seen above. Military Main Page: Secundomian Armed Forces Secundomia's military is self described as weak. It has not yet been enacted, but is ready when called upon. Department of Defense The 'Department of Defense '''is headed by Parker I. Defcon Secundomia's '''defcon '''is at level 0, as there is no threat to Secundomia's security. Membership Secundomia currently has no restrictions on who can be in the army. Currently the system is by volunteer only. Divisions Army There are 2 citizens in the Secundomian Army, which is not known for it's power. Navy The Secundomian Navy is a work in progress. Air Force The Air Force has not been activated, but a project for a defense rocket is underway. The rocket is likely to be spring powered. Secundomian Intelligence Agency The Secundomian Intelligence Agency was founded by Parker I, to be like the MI6 of Great Britain, or the CIA of the United States. Their only project was the Finland Project. Foreign Relations ''Main Article: Diplomacy with Secundomia Secundomia has established relations with these countries ('Bold '''means strong relations) *NottaLotta Acres: *'Kleinland *Midget Nation-in-Exile *Angador *Slinky Empyre *Wyvern Constitution Main Page: Secundomian Constitution. The Secundomian Constitution has seven articles, and deals with: *Elections *Power of the President *Freedom of Speech *Freedom of Religon *Trial *Slavery *Suffrage Awards and Decorations *President's Honor Badge (Secundomia) Demographics Main Article:Secundomian Demographics Race Secundomia is primarily Caucasian in race, with a small Turkic minority. Religion There is no official state religion in Secundomia, as instructed by the Constitution. The primary religion is Christian, followed by a minority no-religion. Category:Micronations Category:Sixth World